The present invention relates to wound dressings.
Wound dressings for covering wounds are known in various forms from the prior art. When applied to a wound, the dressings cover the wound such that the wound is prevented from being further harmed and may heal under the dressing.
In WO 2012/012286 A1, systems and methods are provided for sensing fluid in a dressing on a patient and producing an electrical signal. In one instance, a galvanic cell is used as an electronic detection device. The galvanic cell is placed in the dressing and produces a voltage when the dressing is substantially saturated.
WO 2013/114273 A1 relates to a wound dressing comprising an application surface for application to a wound, an absorbent structure for absorbing exudate discharged from the wound, an intermediate structure located between the application surface and the absorbent structure and arranged to promote distribution of exudate from the application surface to one or a plurality of inlet zones having a limited area in the absorbent structure, and a detection system to detect the extent of the absorbent structure that is wetted by the exudate having penetrated into the absorbent core via the inlet zone or zones.
In US 2013/0274629 A1, appurtenances to wound dressings are described, which include: a substrate configured to mechanically or chemically attach to a wound dressing, a transmission unit attached to a surface of the substrate, the transmission unit including circuitry and at least one antenna, the transmission unit configured to transmit a signal, and a projection operably attached to the transmission unit, the projection being of a size and shape to extend into an interior region of the wound dressing and configured to sample a fluid associated with a wound.